hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Guild
Event (Borden) You travel to Shipwreck Port by wagon. You ride in relative silence until Borden turns to you and asks, quite seriously, "What do you think of the boss?" 1) Tell him that you are proud to be working under such a great man. :Borden smiles when he hears your answer. :Borden trusts you a little more. :Borden's trust increases by 1. 2) Tell him that you find Father Galfri hard to read. :Borden trusts you a little less. :Borden's trust decreases by 1. At the port, you are approached by a pirate bearing a load of stolen lamps. Borden goes to give him a sack of gold - presumably payment. The unusually pale pirate shakes his head. "No." He pulls out a rusty bucket and his sword. "I want blood. Theirs." Borden looks at you expectantly, as if you shouldn't protest. 1) Give your blood. (Draw 3 Life Pain Cards) :The player draws 3 Life Pain Cards. :Borden trusts you a little more. :Borden's trust increases by 1. 2) Refuse. :The pirate lowers his blood bucket sadly as Borden hands over the gold, instead. :Borden trusts you a little less. :Borden's trust decreases by 1. You retrieve the crates of stolen lamps and pile them onto the wagon before setting off. When you arrive at the drop-off point, Borden is seized with sudden emotion. "I'm sorry I asked you to give blood. I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" 1) Attempt to comfort him. :Precision Gambit (1 medium moving Success, 5 small stationary Huge Failure) :Success ::Borden trusts you a little more. ::Borden's trust increases by 1. :Failure ::Borden trusts you a little less. ::Borden's trust decreases by 1. :Huge Failure ::Borden trusts you considerably less. ::Borden's trust decreases by 2. 2) Tell him that he is quite a terrible person. :Borden sobs for a while before pulling himself together. :Borden trusts you a little less. :Borden's trust decreases by 1. Borden wrings his hands as if he would very much like to leave. "I should go..." 1) Ask what he think of Father Galfri. :"The boss always makes sure we get our cut. You can't ask for any better, really, in a guild of scoundrels like us." 2) Ask about his favourite food. :"Oh, blackberry tart... or maybe, apple tart..." Borden begins to sweat, seemingly from the pressure of the question. 3) Ask about his family. * Borden perks up a little. "Yes, I have a beautiful wife. It's difficult to see her as I travel on jobs so often." '' '''Borden said that he has a beautiful wife. Clue count +1' * Borden looks sadly to the ground. "She left me for a trader..." You don't want to probe any further. Borden said that his wife left him for a trader. Clue count +1 4) Ask about his past. :"I was a farmer before this." 5) Bid goodbye. :You wonder how much Borden has told you today is a lie. :The player gains 2 Fame. :Encounter ends. Event (Grindan) With a shout, Grindan signals your arrival at the castle by Moor-hammer Lake. You find some long grass and settle down for the day. Despite being a stake out, Grindan happily talks quite loudly. "You know, my sources tell me the lady inside is wanted for high treason!" He suddenly pulls out a bit of charcoal and paper. "Would you like my autograph?" 1) Say yes. :You allow him to scribble his name on the roll of paper. He tucks it lovingly into your hand. :Grindan trusts you a little more. 2) Say no. :(insert text here) Time passes, but nobody leaves or enters the modest castle. "I say. Who are you, anyway?" Grindan retrieves a boiled sweet from a paper bag and pops it in his mouth. "I've not seen you around before." 1) Say you're a new recruit. :"Oh, really? I heard we didn't need any more recruits, that we're struggling to feed the mouths we have already." Grindan squints at you suspiciously, stroking his hat. "Tell me, what'd you do to get recruited?" :A) Say that you stole the shoes off Father Galfri while he was sleeping. ::He wears a wooden leg... Grindan trusts you a little less :B) Say that you stole the stars from the sky and put them in his eyes. ::The gaudy thief blushes. ::Grindan trusts you a little more. 2) Say you're the leader of the Thieves Guild in disguise. :(insert text here) Little else happens during the stakeout. You spend most of the time watching a dog sleep. Before you head your separate ways, you take the chance to question Grindan. Grindan is checking his appearance in the reflection of his blade. 1) Ask what he thinks of Father Galfri. :"Father Galfri? A doddering old fool. I'm surprised he hasn't already been replaced by a younger, more dashing guild member..." :"He's gone soft in his old age. The other day he let one of the rabble go free after they mucked up a job. No thumbs chopped off, nothing!" 2) Ask about his favourite food. :"Ah! Great question! It would be a sugar-spun swan, no doubt!" 3) Ask about his family. :"Who needs family when I have so many devoted followers?" 4) Ask about his past. * "Well, I used to be a famed actor - but that was a while ago." 'Grindan said that he used to be a famed actor. Clue Count +1' * "I was specially asked to join the Guild many moons ago, after I slew a manticore using only a dagger! With no shoes on!" Grindan said that he joined the guild "many moons ago" (and slew a manticore with no shoes on). Clue Count +1 5) Bid goodbye. :You wonder how much Grindan has told you today is a lie. :The player gains 2 Fame. :Encounter ends. Event (Rowena) You and Rowena need not travel far before finding a gilded carriage trundling along an Imperial road. The carriage is protected by a contingent of guards. Defeat all enemies before the timer ends to impress Rowena. The Dealer draws 2 Steel Monster Cards. You and Rowena draw your swords in unison and leap into battle. The player draws a Silencer of Greed. The player enters Combat with a 90 second timer. If the player defeats the enemies before the timer ends: :Rowena is impressed by your efficient fighting skills. :The player gains 4 Fame. :She trusts you a little more. Otherwise: :(insert text here) You open the carriage door to see a woman, dressed in silks and gems, clutching her son. "Please," she cries desperately, "take this gold! He's just a child!" Without a second thought, Rowena pockets the heavy pouch of coins from the weeping mother, and closes the door on them. The thief stares at you, coldly. 1) Swear yourself to secrecy. :Rowena trusts you a little more. 2) Threaten to tell unless she gives you half the gold. :She glares at you, then splits the contents of the pouch. "Very well." :The player draws 2 Gold Gain Cards. :Rowena trusts you a little less. "If there's nothing else, I have business elsewhere." 1) Ask what she thinks of Father Galfri. :"He sits in his finery, counting coins. I expect he will do so until the day he dies." :She considers you for a bit. "I wouldn't trust him so much. He is in a guild of thieves just like us, after all." 2) Ask about her favourite food. :"Roasted apple." 3) Ask about her family. :"I have family in the Capital. I do not talk to them." 4) Ask about her past. :* "I joined the guild after I murdered the Captain of the 3rd Legion" :** Rowena said that she was in the 3rd Legion of the Empire and killed her Captain. Clue count +1 :* "I was in the 7th Legion of the Empire before my time here. I spoke against my captain and so he tried to have me killed. I ran - I do not like to spill unnecessary blood. :** Rowena said that she was in the 7th Legion of the Empire. Clue count +1 5) Bid goodbye. :You wonder how much Rowena has told you today is a lie. :The player gains 2 Fame. :Encounter ends. Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Hierophant __FORCETOC__